1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage adaptor card for a motherboard, and particularly to a voltage adaptor card which provides required voltage through slots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to low power requirement and progress in semiconductor fabrication, operating voltages of most integrated circuits are reduced, as are most PCI interface cards. Because PCI slots on motherboards compliant with only the outdated PCI spec only provide 5V voltage without 3.3V voltage, either the motherboard compliant with only the outdated PCI spec or the PCI card itself must be modified to provide both 5V and 3.3V voltages.
To avoid modification of motherboards compliant with only the outdated PCI spec or PCI interface card, there is a need for a voltage adaptor card which provides required voltages.